


Annals of the Interstellar Age

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Series: Yet Another No Panem AU [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU where society didn’t collapse and Panem never happened, Expanded States of America, F/M, House sharing, noblebright, non-Star Trekky 22nd century
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins





	1. List of US presidents and UN secretaries-general

_Current year:2149_

US presidents

1909-1917: William Taft

1917-1925:William Gibbs McAdoo

1925-1933:Calvin Coolidge

1933-1945: Franklin D.Roosevelt

1945-1949: Harry Truman

1949-1957: Thomas Dewey

1957-1965:Joseph P.Kennedy Jr

1965-1973:Richard Nixon

1973-1981: Ronald Reagan

1981-1989: Geraldine Ferraro (first female president)

1989-1997: William Blythe

1997-2001: Philip Stevenson

2001-2009: Al Gore Jr

2009-2015 (resigned):Arnold Schwarzenegger 

2015-2025: Sarah Palin

2025-2033: Isaac Williams (first black president)

2033-2037: Anthony Snow

2037-2045: Warren Jones (first LGBT president)

2045-2050 (resigned): Ilhan Omar (first Muslim President)

2050-2053: Michael Cresta

2053-2061: Amber Macmillan

2061-2069: Guy Davis

2069-2077: Michael Cresta (again)

2077-2081: Jerome Kinney (first Jewish president)

2081-2086 (died of natural causes): Marcus Chun (first Asian president)

2086-2093: Elizabeth McCool

2093-2097: Brandon Stark (first disabled president. Resigned after re-election as couldn’t handle the stresses of a second term)

2097-2105: Isabella O’Brian

2105-2113: Dylan Swift 

2113-2121: Cheryl Cole

2121-2125: Desmond Talbot

2125-2133: Alma Coin

2133-2141: Jordan Arryn

2141-2149: Lori Johnson

2149-incumbent: Howard Cresta

UN secretaries-general

1945-1950: Gladwyn Jebb (UK)

1950-1958: Winston Churchill (UK)

1958-1968: Dag Hammarskjold (Norway)

1968-1979: Yuri Andropov (USSR)

1979-1992: Robert F.Kennedy (US)

1992-2000: Boutro Boutros-Ghali (Egypt)

2000-2008: Nelson Mandela (South Africa)

2008-2016: Ban Ki-Moon (South Korea)

2016-2026: Jean-Michel Proulx (France)

2026-2035: Donna Harris (Canada)

2035-2043: Leonid Borisenko (Russia)

2043-2058: John Katrianis (Greece)

2058-2070: Selim Mehren (Israel)

2070-2081: Leanne Connolly (Ireland)

2081-2090: Timothy Kohn (Netherlands)

2090-2104: Eliza Ippolitova (Russia)

2104-2115: Keith McCandless (UK)

2115-2125: Jamie Hackman (US)

2125-2135: Arturo Gali (Portugal)

2135-2145: Alexander Merachev (Ukraine)

2145-incumbent: Paul Snowe (UK)


	2. Six months to graduation

January 31,2149

Los Angeles, United States of North America

Ever since they could remember, Katniss ‘Kat’ Everdeen, Finnick ‘Finn’ Odair,Annabelle ‘Annie’ Cresta,and Johanna ‘Jo’ Mason had been the best of friends. They lived on the same street in Glendale,they went to the same schools,they ate at the same restaurants,in short they did everything together. People at their school envied them.

Katniss had long black hair, which she normally pulled back into a long braid, olive skin,and gray eyes. She was small in stature and thin for her age,but then all the Everdeens were thin. It was a family trait going back as far as anyone could remember. Her voice was low for a girl but not deep. She always wore casual T-shirts that were a little worn. Though Katniss could be rather blunt, sarcastic, and cold, she had a vulnerable side which she only showed around her family and close friends. Katniss had a habit of biting her nails when she was nervous or anxious and she had to consciously stop herself from doing so when around others. She also had top grades in their class. She was especially adept at math,English,and history.

Finnick was tall, athletic and chiseled, with tanned skin, bronze hair and especially stunning sea-green eyes. Katniss thoughtbthat he never really needed to do anything to get friends as all he ever needed was his extreme good looks, and that no other could ever surpass his "natural beauty".


End file.
